Exilio
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Exilio era la peor palabra para la que alguna vez fue la reina roja de Infratierra, pero no por su significado exacto, si no por todo lo que para ella implicaba...


**hola!!! esta es mi primera historia de alice in wonderland y espero que no sea la ultima**

**Al principio queria subir algo sobre Alice/Tarrant porque ellos son amor, pero no podia ignorar a mi personaje favorito LA REINA ROJA encarnado por la increible Helena Bonham Carter; si hay algo qu ele aplaudo tanto a ella como a Burton y Linda es que la reina roja tenia sus momentos muy humanos, como cuando a Stayne le pregunta que si seria mejor ser amada que temida o en la batalla final cuando grita que ese reino es suyo. Inspirandome en eso y en los grandiosos chicos de muse termine creando esto, espero que les guste y comenten pwease :3**

**disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

**la soledad es el imperio de la consciencia**

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

**EXILIO**

_by puccarycute_

_Exilio_, la palabra mas horrible que jamás hubiese escuchado, algo difícil de creer considerando que sus orejas (como su cabeza) eran enormes, uno esperaría que hubiese escuchado cosas peores, siendo quien era – la ex reina de infratierra- se creería que escuchó las maldiciones o las malas palabras dedicadas solo a ella, y que eso seria lo peor que pudo escuchar.

Pero para Iracebeth, la palabra _exiliada _era la mas horrible, espantosa e irritable que jamás se pudo decir, si aun fuese reina ordenaría cortar la cabeza de aquel que se atreviese a pronunciarla. Sólo había un sustantivo aun más detestable que ese y era el nombre de la chica que destruyó al jabberwockey, la razón por la que vivía a las afueras de ese mundo loco, destinada a vagar sin rumbo acompañada por un caballero que le robaba el sueño y que la odiaba…

Eso era en realidad lo peor de todo; bien pudo soportar la soledad o el desprecio, estaba familiarizada con esos sentimientos desde pequeña cuando sus padres prefirieron a Mirana por sobre todas las cosas, olvidando a su hija mayor, al crecer Iracebeth decidió que toda aquella atención que le fue arrebatada volvería a ser suya, que borraría a Mirana del mapa, que la Infratierra la amaría, que seria reina.

Todo lo obtuvo a medias y a la fuerza como de costumbre, los habitantes de la infratierra estaban descontentos durante su gobierno mientras dentro de aquel mundo aquel demente creador de sombreros y sus amigos planeaban su revolución, recurriendo a aquella odiosa niña rubia del mundo de arriba que en su primera visita la hizo explotar.

Después de una serie de eventos desafortunados fue derrotada, una vez mas su hermana quitándole lo que le pertenecía, una vez mas el mundo se volteaba a ayudar a aquella mujer de tez extremadamente blanca adornada con un halo de rizos dorados; y con la corona y la infratierra en su poder, su hermana menor la desterró.

No podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?, lo tenia a _él; _su caballero, su campeón, el miembro mas leal de su corte, _stayne, _aquel nombre provocaba que sonriese de verdad, no que fingiese una mueca misericordiosa para luego ordenar una muerte; era diferente, lo mas parecido al amor que ella hubiese conocido.

Pero hasta eso era una mentira, lo supo en el momento que intento clavar un puñal en ella, impidiéndoselo aquel sombrerero que odiaba; muy dentro de ella hubiese deseado que Stayne la matara, así no tendría que sufrir al saber que la traicionó y que solo la buscaba por interés.

_Exilio_ era la peor palabra para la que alguna vez fue la reina roja de Infratierra, pero no por su significado exacto, si no por todo lo que para ella implicaba, exilio significaba que había perdido la corona, que esa tonta chica rubia vivía y aun tenia la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, que el jabberwockey no volvería jamás, que su única compañía quería deshacerse de ella a la brevedad.

_Exilio_ era solo la confirmación de sus miedos: que estaba sola y que siempre lo estaría; que mientras ella sufría su hermana estaba en su castillo; que mientras ella caminaba exhausta entre el desierto todas aquellas criaturas que la quitaron del trono dormitaban en sus hogares estrafalarios tomando té; que mientras ella vagaba acompañada de un hombre que la odiaba Alicia estaría con Tarrant Hightopp resolviendo acertijos y creando sombreros.

Aquella palabra de 6 letras era detestable por todo lo que le evocaba, _exilio _era simplemente su triste realidad.

* * *

REVIEW??? :3 TOMATAZO??? O.o todos son bienvenidos

xoxo

ary


End file.
